tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent
Origin: Hamato Yoshi was still morning his lost family. He wanted some way to get his mind off his beloved Tang Shen and precious MiWa. One afternoon he was walking down the streets of New York. After awhile he stopped waiting for the the walking sign to flash. He had no place in particular to go but some air would help him think straight. The light was taking awhile. Yoshi lifted his head and looked around, taking a glimpse of what was around him. He suddenly heard the ding of a bell, craning his head to the right he saw a boy walk out of a pet shop with a little baby turtle. This gave Yoshi an idea, maybe he should buy a small companion so he wouldn't have to be alone. The boy started slowly down the street grinning at his new little friend. Yoshi walked into the shop. He was greeted by the owner. The owner said that the reptiles are on sale today. And so he showed him to the tanks. At first Yoshi wasn't sure if he wanted and reptile but he definitely didn't see himself owning a cat or a rodent so he followed the owner. In the reptile section Yoshi saw four baby turtles, and remembered the little boy bought one. He leaned close to the glass to look closer and for some reason he felt that they deserved a home. Yoshi told the shop owner what he wanted. After the purchase Hamato walked out of the store with four baby turtles. He started to head home. Suddenly a strange man rushed by Yoshi his shoulder roughly shoved Yoshi out of there way. He looked at the direction he came from. But didn't see anything to make someone hurry off so fast. All he saw was a sad boy sitting on the street curb. Yoshi thought something was off about this man and decided to follow him, holding the tank full of turtle closer to his chest. In the alley way Yoshi pursued the man. Till the man stopped and greeted a similar man. Hamato hid around the corner listening. ".... Will be pleased of the specimen that we found in the pace we were told we would find it." One said "Yes now we may test the subject that we found where we were told to find it. Won't ......be pleased..... What we found...." Yoshi saw that one was grasping a cylinder holding a small turtle in it while the other man held something glowing. But Yoshi couldn't hear all that they were saying and tried to move closer but he stepped on a rat. The squeal alerted the two men. "Go no further!" "This place is a place where you are not aloud to be in this place!" The two we're join by two other "We have been seen by you in this place so this is not a place that will not be left by you!" Hamato was surrounded and had no choice but to fight. The men attacked but Yoshi blocked then punched one of the men which led to him dropping a strange tube of glowing goo. The man hit Yoshi back allowing him to drop the baby turtles. The glass case shattered to the floor with the turtles' tank along with it. The green ooze spread on the floor a splattered everywhere. Some got on Yoshi there was a sudden reaction to the ooze. His body started to change and morph. Pain surged through him. As he screamed in agony he saw the men walk through a pink door still grasping the little turtle. Yoshi fell unconscious. When he woke it was at least the middle of the night. He looked around the men were gone. He looked down and saw four creatures he's never seen before. He then noticed that his hands were different. He looked into a piece of reflective metal, and saw his face. Mortified he touched his cheek. "I'm a freak!" He looked down at the sleeping creatures next to him. He then realized the ooze that got on him mutated him and the baby turtles. Not knowing what else better to do he picked up the baby mutants and cradled them in his arms. "All I can do is make the most of it" he looked around and saw the sewer lid. He lifted it and climbed down. He walked around and then found an abandoned subway station. "I can start a new life!" He looked down at the little Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Turtle Category:Reptile